For connecting external components to medical-technical systems, different connectors are known. The access to the medical-technical systems generally takes place by means of plugs that are plugged into matching sockets of the medical-technical systems. In this respect, the medical-technical systems, hereinafter generally designated as medical devices, comprise a corresponding socket unit, whereas the external components have a plug unit.
For treating kidney patients, blood treatment devices are used, which include in particular the known extra-corporal dialysis devices or devices for peritoneal dialysis. For cleansing the blood of the patient, providing medical treatment fluids is required, which can be provided in fluid reservoirs that are connected to the blood treatment devices. Connecting the fluid reservoir to the blood treatment devices is carried out with a plug unit that is plugged into a socket unit of the blood treatment device.
A device for providing a treatment fluid is known from EP 0 575 970 A2. The known device for providing a dialysis fluid comprises a bag for receiving the fluid, to which bag a tube line is connected that is connected at its free end to a plug. The dialyzer has a socket into which the plug is plugged. With the plug and the socket, two flow connection can be established so as to be able to feed fresh dialysis fluid from the bag into the dialysis device and to feed used dialysis fluid back into the bag.
Connecting the device for providing medical fluids to the blood treatment device shall be as simple and secure as possible for the medical staff. For disinfection, it should be possible to rinse the socket unit with a rinsing fluid.
The socket unit of the blood treatment device known from EP 0 575 970 A2 comprises a system for detecting the position of the plug unit in the socket unit, which system comprises a reed contact in the socket unit and a magnet in the plug unit.